


Under Attack

by elirwen



Series: summer pornathon 2014 - bonus challenges [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, so fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur was under attack. It was the only explanation for the noises coming from his room, Merlin thought, as he skidded into the doorway, readying his strongest spells of protection.</p><p>Stunned into stillness, he watched Arthur writhing under a snuffling, squealing pile of bunnies, all seemingly the same. Only Arthur's head is visible under the mass of animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Attack

**Author's Note:**

> written for the bonus challenge of the fourth week of summerpornathon

Arthur was under attack. It was the only explanation for the noises coming from his room, Merlin thought, as he skidded into the doorway, readying his strongest spells of protection.

Stunned into stillness, he watched Arthur writhing under a snuffling, squealing pile of bunnies, all seemingly the same. Only Arthur's head is visible under the mass of animals. 

"What? How?" Merlin asks.

"Just help me, idiot."

It's not that hard to herd the bunnies away from Arthur, even if they seem to want nothing more than snuggle to him and stay there for all eternity. Merlin's magic keeps them in a circle away from Arthur and it's time for explanations. Merlin doesn't ask, only looks at Arthur, his eyebrow raised. 

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Arthur breaks the silence eventually. "I wanted to show you that I'm not afraid of magic."

"You mean..." Merlin pauses, looking at the bunnies and sending a touch of magic towards them. He blinks in surprise when the first bunny disappears.

"It seemed easy enough," Arthur says. "I bought a plush bunny and tried to turn it into a real bunny. And it worked. Only they started multiplying." He's blushing furiously.

Merlin takes the last few steps towards Arthur and hugs him.

"It's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," he whispers and presses a sweet kiss to his lips.


End file.
